Special
by sleep.is.good
Summary: I decided that when I had someone that could make me happy, someone I loved, I'd hold on tight and never let go; AU In which Sasuke is lonely, and looks for the one that will make him achieve what he believes is true happiness.


**A/N: Well, I deleted by accident, so I'll just post it up again.**

* * *

When he met her, he was happy. He showed more (a tiny bit, but nonetheless more) emotion and treated everyone around him better. He was more relaxed, more happier, more easier to be around, and that made me think. What if I had someone like him, someone who could make me act like him and make me feel _special_, would I be just as happy?

I asked him one day, when he was getting ready to go out, why he spent so much time with a girl who didn't seem to have anything interesting about her. He shrugged and told me that she was interesting to him and he wouldn't trade her with anyone else, because he _loved_ her.

I decided that when I had someone that could make me happy, someone I loved, I'd hold on tight and never let go; because it seemed nice to be _together_.

-x-

I met her when I was in my second year of high school. She walked into class late (first day of new school too), was quiet and clumsy and rarely spoke to anyone. I felt that it wasn't worth my time talking to her because I needed that time to look for my special someone.

It wasn't until the beginning of my third year that my 'best friend,' Uzumaki Naruto, befriended her and decided that she was going to stay with our group forever and ever until we grew old.

We hung out a lot after that, and I found out that she wasn't as quiet as she seemed. Rather, she was quite loud when it came to matters that bothered her.

She voiced her opinions without care, made more friends, more enemies, became closer with everyone, and she looked happy. And I wondered if this was a person who found her special one as well.

When I asked her this question, she stared at me for a bit before she burst out laughing.

When she finally calmed down enough to look at me without laughing, she calmly told me, "Friends can make you happy too, Sasuke."

-x-

I never gave much thought into what people told me unless it was important, and what she told me was important enough to stick.

I had spent the majority of my life looking (just looking, no talking or anything), for _her_ to show up and be my sanctuary. He was the one that inspired me, that made me jealous, that made me even think about finding someone special enough to give me some meaning into my life.

Then I decided that maybe, paying more attention to my friends would help me achieve that happiness, and maybe find my special person along the way.

-x-

She hummed a little tune while we headed to a small café where we were supposed to meet a couple of people, and then head off to the beach. The weather was sunny and too hot for my liking, and being the pessimistic person I was, I grumbled all the way there.

We stepped inside the air-conditioned café and immediately saw Naruto waving madly at us. It seemed we were the last to arrive.

Everyone stood up and shuffled out of the café and loaded the cars with bags full of towels and clothes. I had a summer cottage up at the beach we were going to, and I got approval from my parents to stay a night or two.

Long car rides had everyone restless and as soon as we arrived, we scrambled out of the car to get some fresh air. The girls ran to the edge of the water and stated to wade around, clothes getting soaked in the process. Beside me, I saw Naruto take off his shirt and dive into the water not caring about the luggage he left in the middle of the boardwalk.

The rest of us (me, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba) picked up whatever was left and I unlocked the cottage to dump our luggage in.

Kiba ran out shortly after, while we decided to relax for a bit.

Couple minutes later, all of the people who had been playing in the water came in and we got the kitchen appliances to get some dinner ready.

-x-

Everyone was finally asleep.

We made a big campfire, toasted marshmallows, the girls sang some cheesy campfire songs led by Naruto, and all was well.

I headed out to the balcony overlooking the ocean and leaned against it, wondering if I was going to be able to meet a person that made me act like him.

I mulled over my thoughts and sighed.

I was obsessing too much over something so trivial (which I didn't actually think was trivial at all), but felt that I needed to have a person that would take their place beside me, or I'd die alone and lonely.

I sighed some more, when I heard a yawn behind me.

I whirled around expecting to see Naruto or something, but instead, she was there, rubbing her eyes and holding a pillow to her chest.

"Why are you up so late, Sasuke?" she asked, making her way over to me.

"I could ask you the same thing." I looked at her from the corner of my eye and saw her scrunch up her face.

"I needed water."

I nodded and stayed quiet as she started to tell me about some wacky dream she just woke up from.

I felt comfortable and continued to listen, until she grew a little quiet. It was then I looked at her, and noticed she was trying her best not to fall asleep.

I walked over to her side and picked her up, my hands under her knees and on her back, and she squeaked in surprise.

"You can sleep," I told her quietly, "I'll take you to your room."

She smiled and her emerald green eyes looked up at me, "Thank you," and right away fell asleep.

It was then I realized, that I didn't need to _look_ for my special someone, when she was right here all along, supporting me and in her own way, loving me like I had always hoped someone would.

And I was happy. Truly, absolutely happy.

It wasn't the happy when you were with your friends and they made you laugh.

It was the happy when you've found what you've been looking for, when you've accomplished what you were aiming for.

The happy when you finally realize, that she is the one I loved the most.

And I was going to hold on to her, and never let go; because it _was_ nice to be together.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
